Cake
by Fire Maiden Zera
Summary: Grace is Bixlow and Lisanna's daughter, and Reiki is Erza and Jellal's son. They are teammates. She loves him. He loves his favorite cake. What could happen. (Sorry I'm bad with summaries, but it's a good one shot!)


**A/N: I know I'm still working on Naruto 3rd Gen, but I really wanted to write this. Umm… that's about all I wanted to say. Oh, and here's a little key to the character's; Reiki is Erza and Jellal's son, he has a little sister named Rosemary. Grace is Bixlow and Lisanna's daughter, and her cousins are Helena Strauss (EverElf) and Nova Dreyar (Miraxus). Mei is Freed and Cana's daughter, and Jupiter is Mavis and Zeref's son.**

Cake

* * *

Grace stared at Reiki with wonder as he had a screaming contest with his mom. After all, who else would be brave enough to yell at Erza? Though normally somewhat rational, his erratic side started to show as he yelled even louder to emphasize his point. His mother's volume escalated too, and soon everyone in Magnolia could hear them. The echoing of their voices scared every civilian within the town, but the same could not be said of the guild.

"HEY! CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP THIS POINTLESS ARGUMENT! IT'S GETTING ON EVERYONE'S NERVES!" yelled Nova trying to be heard over the chaos that was Reiki and Erza. Black lightning started flickering around her, causing most people to stop their endeavors. Nova was a powerhouse thanks to her parents, and no one wanted to upset her. Noticing that everyone but Erza and Reiki stopped, Grace sighed and put a hand on her teammates shoulder.

"Why don't I decide your argument? That way, this argument will be over with for good," said Grace, knowing better than to call it stupid out loud. She'd experienced these fights before and every time she'd try to stop them the same thing happened. Mei and Asuka teased her, and everytime it got to her. But she wasn't about to back down this time. She was prepared for them. What she wasn't prepared for was him shivering under her touch. That was new. And when he looked at her, there was this look there that she hadn't ever seen before. And she wasn't sure, but Grace could've sworn that he was blushing. That look he gave her and his blush made her blush and look down, causing her waist long straight white hair to cover her now rosy face.

"Grace?" said Reiki in a startled voice. "Did you hear what we were talking about?"

She thought she heard a bit of fear in his voice, but that didn't make sense. Reiki had nothing to be afraid of. Or at least she thought. "No, I walked in and saw you too arguing. I just assumed it was the usual Cake Argument," she said looking up, revealing her startling green eyes and blush-free face. "Was it?"

"It was, Grace," inserted his little sister, Rosemary. "In fact, he was saying that he has a new favorite flavor of cake that is better than strawberry and chocolate," she added that last part mischievously.

"Really?" said Grace and Reiki in unison. Grace sounded astounded, but Reiki sounded suspicious of whatever his sister had planned.

"Yeah, he says it's the best. It has snow white batter and a beautiful green frosting. He says it's prettier and nicer than those other flavors. Sometimes even decorated with different animals. Do you want to know what it's called?" continued Rosemary, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say-" said Reiki as a hand covered his mouth, muffling his words. He turned around to see his father, Jellal, stopping him from talking.

"I'm doing this for your own good," whispered Jellal as he grinned at his son. Reiki didn't like what he knew was coming.

"I'd like to know," said Grace, falling into Rosemary's trap.

"It's called a _Grace_ Cake," she said, giggling from the looks on both of their faces. Her brother looked mortified, and Grace had a look on her face that said she couldn't believe it. Unlike most of the girls in the guild her age, or should she say Nashi, Grace wasn't dense when it came to boys.

"Is that true, Reiki?" asked Grace, amazed that she didn't stutter when she spoke. Looking at his brown eyes and messy blue hair, she couldn't help but give him one of the largest heart-felt smiles she had when he nodded nervously. She slowly approached him, and standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she pulled away, she couldn't help but notice that Reiki was smiling at her too. "You know what? I have a new favorite cake too," she said quietly, so that only he could here.

"Oh? And what might that be?" he responded just as quietly, grinning.

Grace giggled before she responded. "It has blue batter and brown frosting. It's decorated with stars sometimes. I'm afraid I can't call it a Reiki Cake though. Just doesn't have the same ring that Grace Cake does," she teased playfully, her eyes staring into his. He _was_ pulling her into a kiss, until Helena and Mei ruined it.

"Get a room!" they yelled in unison, causing Reiki and Grace to pull apart quickly, blushing, but neither really caring. They were too happy. They wanted to leave the guild before anymore embarrassing statements were made.

"Our ship is canon!" yelled Mira and Asuka from behind the bar.

"Let's get some cake" murmured Reiki, making up an excuse to leave, already pulling Grace out the door, hand in hand.

As the two young mages made their way out the door, Freed moved towards Jellal, a smirk on his face. "You know, it's probably a good thing that Bixlow is out on a mission right now. Otherwise you may not have a son anymore."

Jellal just smiled and looked back at the rune mage. "I wouldn't be smirking if I were you. Mei and Jupiter seem to be getting pretty friendly." Once that statement was made, Freed immediately ran over to his daughter's side and sent an icy glare at Jupiter. Jellal chuckled at the scene, then saw a masked figure come through the doors.

"Yo, I'm back!" the man yelled, and was instantly greeted by everyone.

"Welcome back, Bixlow," said Jellal, while in his head repeating the prayer ' _I hope to see you another day, son.'_

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, that's my first one shot. Umm… I guess I'll just say please read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
